


On the Edge of Eternity

by cissathebookworm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e12 The Fires of Idirsholas, Episode: s02e13 The Last Dragonlord, M/M, Magic Revealed, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: A rewrite of the events of The Fires of Idirsholas and The Last Dragonlord. Arthur and Merlin are a couple who are muddling their way through saving Camelot from yet another magical attack. Morgana has a change of heart when Merlin reasons with her, essentially gaining another ally when the Great Dragon launches his attack against Camelot and Uther Pendragon. Join me in the reimagining of the events at the end of season two.
Relationships: Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates might be a little slow going, but I have everything laid out so I just have to fill in the episodes and make all the fun changes! (Also, please don't repost my story to another site, but reccing my fic is appreciated!)

As with any good story, our story begins in the middle of the night in an old and mysterious castle. The High Priestess of the Old Religion walks behind tall cobwebbed figures in a chamber deep within Idirsholas. Her hair glints golden in the candlelight and her eyes shine with manic glee. Morgause stops and her eyes flash gold as she chants, “ _ Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla sind min sáwla. Onwác and cóm hér eft. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft. Gehðu _ , Uther Pendragon!” Suddenly, in the center of the circled figures a fire springs to life. Abruptly, the figures begin to move, creaking as they break out of their stone holds. Morgause allows a satisfied smile to flicker across her face as she greets her new minions. 

Several days later, a simple peasant is conversing with King Uther in Camelot’s council chambers, “I'm a herder from the northern plains, Sire. Three nights back, we were camped beneath the walls of Idirsholas.” 

Peering down from his throne on the dais, Uther looks at the peasant in contempt, “I'm not sure I would've chosen such a place.” 

“Good pasture is scarce at this time of year, Sire.” 

Uther only just contains his eye roll as he impatiently asks, “And what is it you have to tell me?” 

The peasant, Joseph, nods and gets on with it, “While we were there we, we saw smoke rising from the citadel.” 

“And did you see anything else?” Gaius asks, his eyebrows arched in faint disbelief. 

Joseph shakes his head vehemently, “No.” 

“Did you go inside?” Uther queries, slightly leaning forward. 

“No. Nobody has stepped over that threshold for three hundred years!” Joseph shifts uneasily and in a softer voice adds, “You must know the legend, Sire.”

“When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the Knights of Medhir will ride again,” Gaius frowns in thought. Gaius absentmindedly rearranges his robes as he contemplates this new turn of events. 

“See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night,” Uther gestures for a guard to see to Joseph. Uther then turns toward his son, “Take a ride out there.” 

Arthur frowns and his nose scrunches up as he asks, “Why?” 

“So we can put people's minds at rest,” Uther holds back a sigh at his son’s simpleness. 

“Surely this is superstitious nonsense?” Arthur tartly retorts. Gaius visibly restrains himself from interrupting the squabbling royals. 

Uther frowns at his son before commanding, “Gather the guard and do as I say.” 

Arthur grimaces, but bows and replies, “Yes, of course, Father,” Arthur swiftly turns on his heel and stalks out of the chamber to do his father’s bidding. Uther’s frown deepens at his son’s impertinence. 

Gaius bows and takes his leave of Uther, leaving the king to sit in the council chambers and ponder. A few minutes later, Gaius enters his chambers to find Merlin pouring over some books. Merlin looks up and smiles at his mentor. “What did the king want?” 

“A peasant saw a fire at Idirsholas.” 

“And?” Merlin shrugs, unconcerned, “Why is Uther so worried?” 

“Because the Knights of Medhir are a force to be reckoned with.” 

“Do you believe the story as well?” 

Gaius gives Merlin a tired look, but he sighs and patiently explains, “It's more than a story, Merlin. Some three hundred years ago, seven of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorcerer's call. One by one, they succumbed to her power. At her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake.” 

Merlin sits up straighter and doesn’t bother to hide his interest, “What happened?” 

Gaius grows even more somber, “It was only after the sorcerer herself was killed that the Knights of Medhir finally grew still,” Gaius levels Merlin with a look, “Merlin, if what Joseph says is true, then something has awoken them, and I fear for each and every one of us.” 

Before Merlin can inquire more, Sir Leon appears at the door. “Merlin, the prince requires your presence on the trip to Idirsholas.” 

“Thank you, Sir Leon,” Merlin smiles at the other man. Leon gives Merlin a brisk nod in return and takes his leave. Merlin turns to Gaius, “Well, I better make a pack and go get Arthur ready.” Merlin gathers up a pack and hurries out of the chambers with a wave, studiously ignoring Gaius’ concerned gaze. 

Merlin barges into Arthur’s chambers with a smile on his face, “Off on another adventure are we?” 

Arthur rolls his eyes, “I’d rather not go.” 

Merlin shrugs, “It won’t be so bad, I reckon.” 

“And why’s that?” Arthur huffs in exasperation like a petulant child. 

Merlin sidles up to Arthur, “It’s an overnight trip out to Idirsholas isn’t it? There’s plenty of time for us to sneak off in the evening and have some fun,” Merlin smiles coyly at the other man. 

Arthur smiles and wraps his arms around Merlin, “I suppose it wouldn’t be too bad gathering firewood with you.” 

“Now, that’s the spirit,” Merlin cheekily says. Instead of replying, Arthur kisses the smile off of his face. Reluctantly, the pair parts. Arthur cups Merlin’s face and peppers kisses across it. Merlin giggles at Arthur’s silliness, “You sap.” 

Arthur pulls back and smiles, “Hmm,” Arthur looks regretful as he says, “We should be going, the knights are undoubtedly waiting for us.” 

Merlin pulls a face, “If we must.” 

“Remember, the firewood,” Arthur teases him. Merlin grumbles but allows Arthur to pull him out of the chambers. The pair walks down to the courtyard side by side, their hands occasionally brushing. Arthur meets the gaze of the head guard, “Is all ready?” 

The guard inclines his head, “Yes, Sire.” 

“Good,” Arthur grunts out as he mounts his steed. The knights and Merlin quickly follow suit, “Then we ride.” The party turns their horses toward the gate and set off at a steady trot for the forest. They ride through the morning and stop for a short midday meal before continuing on. As dusk starts to sneak over the horizon, Arthur calls for a halt in a clearing. “We’ll bed here for the evening before pushing on tomorrow. Set up camp,” Arthur orders, “Isador, you’re on cooking duty.” 

“Yes, Sire,” Isador inclines his head in acknowledgment. He and the rest of the knights set out to complete the tasks before darkness overtook the sky. 

“Merlin,” Arthur turns toward his manservant, “You’re with me.” Quickly gathering up the water skins and smothering a smile, Merlin follows after Arthur as he stalks off into the forest. Merlin keeps close to his lover’s heels and as soon as they are a suitable distance away from the clearing, Arthur pushes Merlin up against a large oak tree and begins biting and licking at Merlin’s neck. Both men are heedless of the water skins as they drop to the forest floor. Merlin mewls and arches into the touch. “Gods,” Arthur swears and pants into Merlin’s neck, “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for the last two kilos.” 

“Then kiss me some more. Show me how much you want me,” Merlin’s eyes are lidded when Arthur pulls him into a kiss. Just as the kiss is about to the other side of steamy, Arthur regretfully pulls away, meaning to end the kiss before a knight comes to find them. Merlin chases after Arthur’s lips but instead only finds his neck. Merlin nips and sucks for a few seconds before Arthur eagerly meets his lover’s lips once more. Several minutes pass before they both pull away. 

“Gods,” Arthur swears once more, “you’re gorgeous.” 

Merlin flushes and gives Arthur a pleased grin, “Not as handsome as you.” 

Arthur hums as he noses at Merlin’s hair. Finally, he pulls back, “We should really fill these water skins and head back. I’m sure they’re all wondering where we ran off to.” 

Merlin clutches at Arthur’s back, heedless of how his nails scrape at the mail, “Or we could not…” Merlin trails off seductively. 

“You’re insatiable,” he laughs, “but we can’t.” Merlin pouts but follows Arthur’s lead in stooping next to the river and filling the skins. Merlin mutters a quick spell to hide their kiss-swollen lips, amazed at how dense Arthur could be sometimes. He wonders how Arthur was planning to explain away their obviously well-kissed lips or if he was simply going to let the knights think what they liked. Knowing Arthur, Merlin muses, it was the second. 

They return back to the clearing and all the knights pointedly ignore their arrival, keeping up their inane chatter. Later, they similarly ignore how close Arthur and Merlin lay their bedrolls to one another. Some nudge each other and share knowing smiles. At one point, a younger knight opens his mouth to make a comment. An older knight chuffs the younger one’s head and glares at him until he gets the memo not to make a comment. The younger knight flushes and nods his head in understanding before briskly walking off to take up his watch shift. 

Soon rosy-fingered Dawn came, bright and early, bringing with her a clear sky. However, the bright morning does nothing for the anxious mood that has appeared over the heads of the party. Breakfast is a short and prickly affair and shortly they’re back on the trail. Merlin and Arthur’s horses trot next to each other as their party rides through the woods. The closer they get to Idirsholas, the more anxious Merlin becomes. Arthur glances over and notices the uneasy way Merlin is glancing at the woods around them. “What is it, Merlin? Don't tell me you've been listening to Gaius's bedtime stories again,” Arthur jokes to cover his concern. 

Merlin shakes his head, still obviously uneasy, “I just hope that's all they are.” 

“Keep yourselves alert,” Arthur calls back to the knights behind him, “We don’t know what could be lurking in the woods.” 

Eventually, the party spots the towers of Idirsholas. The horses snort anxiously and Merlin completely shares the sentiment. In a nearby clearing, Arthur calls for a halt, “We’ll leave our mounts here so we can make a stealthy approach.” 

After they have all dismounted, Arthur leads them forward and they creep into the ruins of the fortress. They walk for several minutes and finally unable to keep silent, Merlin mutters, “What's that noise?”

Arthur looks over at Merlin, “What noise?” 

“A sort of trembling sound,” Merlin states, continuing to peer around the fortress, squinting in the murky light. 

Arthur attempts to brush his worry off with a bit of humor, “That's your knees knocking together,” None of the knights comment on the worried expression that flickers over the prince’s face nor how Merlin sticks even closer to Arthur’s side. The party continues forward. Eventually, they enter a large chamber and Arthur motions for the knights to fan out and look around. Arthur, with Merlin on his heels, approaches the center of the room and notes the ashes of a recently burnt fire. “It seems part of Joseph's story was true. Probably just travelers passing through.” 

Hearing a noise, Merlin turns his head back toward the entrance, “Or maybe not.” 

Arthur and the knights swivel to face the horrible visages of the Knights of Idirsholas as they draw their swords. “Defend our position!” Arthur shouts. The Knights of Camelot let out battle cries as they rush forward. The two groups engage in battle, but it quickly becomes apparent that the Knights of Camelot are outmatched. Arthur runs one through, but it doesn't fall. Arthur pulls out his sword and hastily moves backward as the undead knight sweeps his sword through the air, narrowly missing Arthur’s side. The undead knights slowly weed out the Knights of Camelot. However, Arthur keeps fighting as his brothers-in-arms keep falling. Eventually, Arthur loses his sword in the gut of an undead knight. Arthur bellows in frustration as he dodges to keep his head. 

“Arthur!” Merlin cries. As Arthur turns to face him, Merlin throws him a sword. The sword gleams as it soars through the air. 

Arthur cleanly catches the sword, but his brow furrows in concern upon noting that Merlin is still in the chambers, “Run, Merlin! Go!” Merlin begins to rush toward the door. He passes Arthur but then stops. Arthur growls in frustration, “What are you...?! Do as I say!” Arthur shoves Merlin toward the entrance but he stubbornly waits in the doorway for Arthur. Arthur fights his way to the door and takes a firm hold of Merlin’s arm, intending to push him out. 

Suddenly, one of the undead knights lumbers forward towards the pair and menacingly raises his sword. Merlin reacts instantly and yells, “ _ Ahríes þæc! _ ” Merlin grasps Arthur’s arm in return and rushes out of the room as the entrance crumbles behind them, temporarily trapping the knights inside. The pair continues to rush as they run out of the fortress and through the woods. They don’t stop until they stumble back into the clearing where they left their horses. 

Merlin’s breathing slowly evens out. When he can breathe normally again, Merlin looks up at Arthur in trepidation. Heedless of the look he’s receiving, Arthur moves over to Merlin and takes his arm, “What happened to your arm?” Arthur asks in concern. 

Aiming for nonchalant, Merlin shrugs, “Oh, I must have caught it on something.”

Arthur clucks in concern, “Let me see,” Arthur manipulates Merlin’s arm so he can look at it better. “Your first battle wound. Here,” Arthur rips off the bottom of his tunic.

“No, don't! You'll ruin it!” Merlin complains. 

“Don't worry,” Arthur smiles cheekily at Merlin as he gently wraps the scrap of tunic around Merlin’s arm, “You can mend it later. Did anyone else escape, you reckon?” Merlin shakes his head and Arthur sighs. The men lapse into a brief silence before Arthur breaks it, “You have magic.” 

Merlin winces, “Arthur, I never wanted to lie to you! But I didn’t want to make you choose between me and your father. I swear, I only use my magic for you and-” 

Arthur cups Merlin’s face and pulls him into a kiss, “Trust me, Merlin, I know that you only use your magic for me,” Arthur chuckles, “And for doing your chores faster.” Merlin stares at Arthur, dumbstruck. Arthur swipes his hand across Merlin’s cheek, simultaneously a caress and wiping off some dirt. “Merlin, you’re not the most subtle man in Camelot. I’ve known for a while now. I was simply waiting for you to feel comfortable enough to tell me.” 

Overcome with emotion, Merlin presses his face into Arthur’s chest. Arthur wraps his arms around Merlin and holds him close. Finally, Merlin pulls his face away and looks at his lover with utter devotion, “I love you.” 

Arthur smiles, “I love you, too,” Arthur’s smile turns even more tender as he quotes,* “ _ Amor vincit omnia, et cēdō amori _ .’” 

Merlin grins and replies, “ _ Amantes sunt stultus _ .”** 

Arthur pulls Merlin in for a quick kiss before regretfully pulling away, “As much as I long to continue this moment with you…” Merlin looks just as regretful despite how he nods his head in agreement. Arthur grimaces and bluntly states, “We need to get back to Camelot and gather reinforcements before those knights appear at our gates.” Merlin takes a second to caress Arthur’s cheek once before he gathers the horses. Arthur and Merlin mount their steeds, turn towards Camelot, and set off at a brisk trot. Both resolutely do not look back at the imposing ruins of Idirsholas. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! This chapter took so much longer to get out than I had expected. But it is here and I really hope you all enjoy it! I'll get working on chapter three ASAP! :D

Merlin and Arthur dismount at the city entrance where they find the guards lying on the ground. Arthur approaches the guards and checks them for a pulse. “Are they dead?” Merlin asks in concern. 

Arthur shakes his head, “No. They're breathing.” 

Merlin lets out a sigh of relief, “What's happened to them then?” 

“I don't know,” Arthur replies, a frown marring his face. Arthur gestures for Merlin to follow him and they jog into the palace courtyard. “What’s going on?” Arthur mutters upon spotting guards and knights were strewn about on the ground, unconscious. The pair watches as a horse, hitched to a cart, trots through the courtyard with its driver fast asleep. 

Merlin shares a look of concern with Arthur, “I'll get Gaius.” 

Arthur nods before he runs a hand over Merlin’s cheek, “Do be careful.” 

Merlin gives him a small smile in return before he trots off to find Gaius. He’s only gone for a moment when Arthur hears Merlin’s cry of, “Arthur!?!” 

Struggling to keep his precariously held calm, Arthur rushes after Merlin. Bursting into the stairwell, Arthur notes that Merlin is physically fine but that servants and nobles alike are passed out on the staircase. Merlin looks at Arthur, a hint of panic appearing in his eyes, “They're all fast asleep. It must be some kind of sickness.” 

Arthur scrubs a hand across his face, “Where's my father? We need to find him and Gaius. C’mon, let’s look in the council chambers first.” Merlin nods and follows behind Arthur as they pick their way carefully through the bodies of the castle’s residents. The pair rushes into the chambers to find it disappointingly empty, “Where are they?!” 

The duo leaves and rushes toward the physician's chambers. Merlin pushes open the door and runs toward Gaius who is passed out on his work table, “Gaius!” Merlin exclaims. Merlin shakes his mentor, trying to wake him up to no avail. Merlin looks over to Arthur and states, “It must be the work of magic. Nothing else can do something like this.” 

“We have to find my father! This is an attack on Camelot and he’s the prime target.” Arthur tells Merlin. 

“You’re also a prime target!” Merlin retorts, pushing into Arthur’s personal space. Merlin’s eyes are wide and his voice is just short of being panicked. Arthur wraps one arm around Merlin while the other caresses his cheek.    
  


“I know, but we need to find him and spirit him away somewhere safe until we can reverse this magic,” Arthur’s head dips as he rests his cheek on the top of Merlin’s head. The pair allow themselves another moment to cuddle before they pull apart and venture back into the corridor. Eventually, they come upon Morgana’s chambers. “We should check on her,” Arthur enters with Merlin on his heels. Noticing Gwen on the ground, Arthur picks her up and moves her to the bed. Merlin whips around when he hears the curtain rustle. Arthur draws his sword and moves towards it. He reaches behind the curtain, latches his hand onto the person’s wrist, and pulls them out. Arthur and Morgana simultaneously erupt in screaming. 

Arthur calms himself first, exclaiming, “It's me! It's me, Morgana!” Arthur sheathes his sword and runs a soothing hand down her arm, “What's happened?” 

A little wild-eyed and her hair in disarray, Morgana replies, “I didn't know it was you!” 

“Calm down, Morgana,” Arthur gives her a smile, “Just tell me what happened.” 

“Soon after you left, people were complaining and saying they weren't feeling well.” 

“And what then?” Arthur urges her to continue. 

Morgana shuffles, “They started falling asleep. Everyone, everywhere I went,” Merlin frowns at Morgana’s phrasing. Arthur doesn’t seem to notice Merlin’s concern. 

“Was someone here?” At Morgana’s negatory head shake, Arthur continues, “Then why were you hiding?” 

Morgana glares at Arthur, “I heard noises in the hall. Everyone was asleep. What else was I supposed to think besides an attacker was coming to kill us all? And as I told you, I didn't know who you were.” 

“Where's my father?” 

Morgana shrugs helplessly, “I don't know.” 

Merlin sighs and lays a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, “Arthur, she's distressed. You don’t need to treat her like a suspect.” 

“If she was awake then she must have seen something,” Arthur tartly replies. 

Morgana’s glare deepens, “I didn't see anything. I’ve been hiding in my chambers.” 

“You saw people getting sick. What did you do?” Arthur inquires, imploring her to share anything she knows. 

“What could I do?” Morgana gives him another helpless look. 

Arthur lets out a breath in frustration, “Morgana, I don't understand. Why is it that you're the only person awake?” 

“I wish I knew,” Morgana softly replies and fidgets with the sleeve of her dress. 

“We need to find my father,” Arthur repeats as he steels himself, “Morgana, stay here and bolt the door after us.” 

“No!” Morgana exclaims, “I am not going to allow the two of you to go off and leave me here. Find me a sword; I’m better at wielding one than Merlin.”

“Merlin would accidentally chop someone’s head off,” Arthur scoffs, “And you’re staying here, Morgana,” Arthur firmly replies. 

Morgana’s jaw ticks in irritation, “I am not staying here like some damsel in distress.” 

“Arthur, I think Morgana should come with us. Three sets of eyes are faster than two.” 

Arthur sighs in irritation and tartly replies, “Fine.” 

The trio exit Morgana’s chambers and stealthily make their way down the stairwell. Arthur takes the lead as they wander through the upper corridor of the castle. Morgana and Merlin fall several feet behind Arthur. Merlin looks at Morgana and hesitantly tells her, “Don't worry, I won't say anything.” 

Morgana sends Merlin a sharp look, “About what?”

Merlin shrugs and states, “The illness.”

“That has nothing to do with me,” Morgana quickly denies the accusation and flicks a piece of hair out of her face. 

Merlin shakes his head and easily agrees, “No, of course not, but you have magic.”

“You haven't told anyone that!” Morgana’s eyes go wide with fear as she stares at the man. 

“No, and I won't tell Arthur, but...there must be something keeping you safe, and I think that must be it,” Merlin muses. 

Morgana scoffs, “Right.” 

Before Merlin can reply to her, Arthur yells from up ahead, “I found him!” Morgana and Merlin rush to join Arthur in Uther’s chambers. Morgana quickly hides her distaste and Merlin smothers a smirk when he notices that Uther is slumped over the table with his face pressed into some paperwork. Arthur lifts his father from his hunched-over position and inquires, “Father?” 

Merlin shrugs and gestures toward Uther, “See, he's all right.”

“He is not all right,” Arthur rolls his eyes in exasperation at Merlin’s attitude. 

“He's just asleep,” Merlin points out with another shrug, “All we have to do is find a cure. A way to wake them.”

“Who could have done this? You're the only one who's not been affected, Morgana. There must be a reason.”

Morgana glances at Merlin. She shakes her head and repeats, “I don't know why I’m alright, Arthur.”

“That's all you keep saying!” Arthur snaps in irritation, “You must know something!”

“No!” She throws her hands in the air, “They just fell asleep one by one!” 

Arthur slumps against his father’s bedpost. He runs a hand over his face, “We need to move him somewhere else. Somewhere that attackers wouldn’t think to look until we can find a way to cure this illness.” 

“It’s magic,” Merlin points out, “So the cure will have to be magic in return.”

“Do you have the ability to reverse it?” Arthur asks Merlin. 

Merlin shrugs, “If we can find a spell then I can try. I have a spellbook back in my room.” 

Morgana gasps and covers her mouth, “Merlin, you have magic?” She tears up, “Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have told Uther!” 

Merlin rushes to hug Morgana and she slumps into the embrace. Merlin strokes her hair, “I would have told you sooner but Gaius thought I should keep it from you. I argued against it,” Merlin takes in a gusty breath of air, “Arthur officially found out today and there’s no reason to keep this from you.” 

“Officially?” Morgana asks, amused. She pulls away to look Merlin in the face. 

Merlin shrugs, “Apparently Arthur knew and was waiting for me to tell him.” 

Morgana coos, “Oh, how sweet of him. Honestly, I’m surprised he figured out that you had magic all by himself.” 

“I do spend a significant amount of time with Merlin,” Arthur rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. 

Morgana’s smile turns wicked, “Yes, I’m sure you do spend a lot of time with Merlin. Railing him into the mattress, hmm?” Merlin’s face blooms a brilliant red but Arthur just smirks like a cat who caught a canary  _ and _ got the cream. 

Arthur quickly sobers, “Let’s move my father, and then we can go to the physician’s chambers to look through your spellbook. And pray to the Triple Goddess that the tome holds a cure for this illness before we take ill ourselves.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin whispers a spell and Uther floats onto his back. Arthur and Morgana help Merlin guide Uther out the door and down the hall. Merlin grins as Uther gently snores while he bobs down the corridor. 

“It is not funny, Merlin,” Arthur snaps in irritation. 

Merlin’s expression sours as he explains, “He snuffles in his sleep just like you do. Excuse me for finding some pleasure in the midst of all this hell.” Arthur’s expression softens and he takes Merlin’s hand in his own. Merlin smiles and Arthur knows he’s forgiven. 

The trio guide Uther into Arthur’s chambers. Merlin moves as if to drop him to the floor and Arthur rolls his eyes, “You can’t put him on the floor.” Merlin sends Arthur a look and Arthur hunches his shoulders defensively. Merlin lowers Uther to the bed with a shrug. “We must keep my father hidden.” 

“Why don't we disguise him?” Merlin suggests, “I can magic his clothes into something else.” 

Arthur nods in agreement, “Do it.” 

Merlin smiles and his eyes flash gold. Instead of his Camelot red doublet, Uther is now dressed in a drab brown peasant top and a pair of scratchy brown pants. “There. He should pass for a servant as long as any potential invaders don’t know what he looks like.” Arthur nods in agreement. 

“Will he be fine here by himself?” Morgana asks. 

Arthur shrugs, “As safe as he will be anywhere while Camelot is virtually defenseless. Come, we should head to Merlin’s room and search for a cure.”

The trio makes their way through the corridors but comes to a sudden stop when Morgana gasps. Arthur looks at her in concern and follows her finger when she wordlessly points something out on the horizon. They watch as eight riders head for Camelot. “According to the legend, there were only seven nights of Medhir,” Merlin murmurs. 

“Then who's the extra rider?” Arthur mutters. 

“I don't know,” Merlin miserably replies, “Camelot is defenseless.” 

“We must hurry,” Arthur replies and ushers Morgana and Merlin toward the physician’s chambers. Morgana and Merlin rush inside but stop short when Arthur doesn’t enter with them. “I’ll keep guard,” Arthur nods as he draws his sword, “The two of you should make haste.” 

Merlin steps into Arthur’s space and draws the blonde man into a kiss. Morgana looks away to give them a semblance of privacy. Arthur melts into the embrace and drags Merlin closer with his free arm. Merlin pulls back and rests his forehead against Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur buries his face into Merlin’s hair and takes a deep breath. “Be safe,” Merlin murmurs as he pulls away. Arthur touches Merlin’s cheek in reply before the dark-haired man disappears into the room. Arthur readies his stance. 

Merlin hurries into his room, pulls up the floorboard, and digs out his book. He rushes into the main room and flops the book open on the table before quickly flipping through the magic book. Morgana looks over his shoulder in interest. Merlin lands on a page and quietly informs Gaius, “All right, Gaius, this is going to wake you. _ Ic ácwice þé. _ ” Gaius springs up with a goofy grin plastered across his face, “Gaius!”

Morgana stares doubtfully at Gaius, who has a blank look in his eyes, “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” 

Merlin lifts one of his shoulders, helpless. He once again flips through the book and lands on another spell, “Oh. We could try this.  _ Ic þé bebíede þæt þú mé slæpest! _ ” Morgana jumps back in alarm when Gaius's chair collapses and the old man ends up on the floor. Merlin grins sheepishly at her, “Well, maybe not.” 

Morgana looks on in despair, “Are there not more spells you can try?” 

Before Merlin can reply Arthur yells from the doorway, “Come quickly!” Morgana and Merlin rush to join Arthur in the corridor where he’s staring out a window. “They’ve arrived,” Arthur gestures toward the courtyard where the riders have dismounted. Arthur staggers when he turns around. 

Merlin glances at him in concern, “Are you alright?” 

“Are you feeling the same?” Arthur replies with a question. 

Merlin frowns, “We're getting sick,” Merlin looks at Morgana, who stares back. “How do you feel?” 

“I still feel fine,” Morgana’s voice raises a few octaves. 

Merlin’s frown deepens, “Then the key is not magic.” 

“Magic?” Arthur questions. “But Morgana, you don’t?” 

Morgana sighs and Merlin turns sheepish. “It’s quite alright Merlin. It’s a stressful time and I don’t begrudge you for accidentally telling Arthur that I have magic.” 

Merlin smiles in relief before sobering, “I have magic and I’m still falling sick. Magic is not the key to remaining awake. It must be something to do with the spell.” 

“What are we to do?” Morgana asks, “I can’t fight with my magic yet. I can hardly control it and the two of you are not enough to hold off a siege on Camelot when you’re starting to fall ill yourselves.” 

“Thanks for your vote of confidence, Morgana,” Arthur snorts and shifts in place uneasily. Morgana makes a rude gesture in reply. 

“There might be someone else I can consult…” Merlin hedges. 

Arthur straightens, “Then what are we waiting for?! Let us go see them at once!” 

“I can stay here and keep looking for a cure in the spellbook just in case your lead does not pan out,” Morgana offers, “If that would make it easier.” 

“It would,” Merlin reluctantly admits, “Arthur, would you like to come with me?” 

Arthur nods, “I’d be delighted,” Arthur turns and looks at her in concern, “Morgana, are you sure you’re fine to be by yourself here?” 

“I should be,” Morgana replies with a small smile. “I’ll hide in Merlin’s room and look through the spellbook there.” 

“Alright,” Arthur nods decisively, “Merlin, we best be going before the invaders get too much further. Hope is not yet lost.” 

Merlin slips his hand into Arthur’s and the pair make their way through the castle. Merlin dodges behind a pillar just before one of the undead knights ambles down the hallway. Arthur clenches his fist and his face pulls up into a scowl. Merlin squeezes their joined hands. After the knight has turned a corner, the duo continues down the corridor and into the dungeon. “What are we doing down here?” 

“Your father captured a dragon and he resides down here. What?” Merlin asks when Arthur stares at him in shock. 

“A dragon?” 

Merlin smiles, “That’s what I said, isn’t it?” 

“Oh, Triple Goddesses help me, I fell in love with a madman,” Arthur groans. 

Merlin simply grins and lights a torch. The pair descend into the dragon’s lair. When they reach the bottom, Merlin yells out, “What's going on?! Why is everyone asleep?!” Merlin scowls when Kilgharrah shakes with the force of his faked snoring. “Please not you as well. I need your help! What am I going to do?! Don't pretend. I know you're listening to me.”

Kilgharrah lets out a large yawn, showing off his teeth, “I don't need to listen to you, Merlin. You always ask for help. And yet you refuse to give anything in return. Now you will face the consequence of that decision. Camelot's end is nigh, and there's nothing you can do about it.” 

“What do you require in return?” Arthur asks. 

“I will keep my promise to you!” Merlin retorts. 

Kilgharrah ignores Merlin and studies the young Pendragon, “Ahh, if it isn’t the Once and Future King. I’m afraid that this time the prophecies will be wrong,” the dragon turns to Merlin and snaps his teeth as he replies, “I no longer trust your promises.”

“I swear on my mother's life!” Merlin’s voice raises a few octaves with his reply. 

“Careful what you say, young warlock,” Kilgharrah growls. 

“What do you require for you to aid us?” Arthur inquires. “I swear that we’ll follow through if you simply help us.” 

Kilgharrah surveys Arthur for several long moments before he nods his head. “You will set me free,” the dragon informs Arthur, “If you set me free, I will give you the information you seek.” 

“We will. We’ll defeat the invaders from Idirsholas and then we’ll free you,” Arthur swears. 

Kilgharrah makes an expression that is more terrifying than reassuring, “Very well, young Pendragon, we have an accord. Now, it is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone to sleep, however, the power to maintain it is a very different matter. It will need more than just words to break this enchantment.” 

“What do you mean?” Merlin asks in confusion. 

“You must eradicate the source, Merlin.”

Merlin throws his hands in the air, “Great. What is that? What thing must we find?”

The dragon arches a brow and raises his head imperiously, “Not what, but who. Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength. The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana.”

Merlin shakes his head and denies, “Can't be.”

“I have warned you about her in the past, but you have failed to take heed,” Kilgharrah growls, “She is dangerous!”

Merlin sighs and softly says, “No.”

“And now she has chosen to turn her back on her own,” Kilgharrah insists. 

“I hardly believe you,” Arthur folds his arms in irritation. “You’re saying Morgana has betrayed Camelot?” 

“How do I stop her?” Merlin asks before Kilgharrah can reply to Arthur. Merlin runs a hand through his hair, causing it to stick straight up. Arthur glowers at Merlin. 

Kilgharrah’s lip curls, “That is easy, young warlock. You must kill her.”

“No!” Arthur and Merlin shout in tandem. The fire from the torch raises higher with Merlin’s irritation at the dragon. 

“The spell is woven with magic of such power that even you are not immune!” Kilgharrah’s wings flap in anger, “You must act now before it's too late. If you do not, then Camelot will fall and Arthur will die, and the future you were destined to share will die with you!” Kilgharrah lets out a throaty roar. Arthur hastily steps back but Merlin stands his ground. 

“There must be another way,” Merlin insists. 

Kilgharrah shakes his head, “There is none,” Before Merlin can argue once more, he takes flight and leaves the two lovers standing at the edge of a cliff staring into the cave’s inky black interior. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Quote is by Virgil and it translates to “Love conquers all things, so I too shall yield to love.” Although the original read “et nos credamos amori,” which means “so we too shall yield to love.” I just thought that the singular worked better in this situation.   
**This translates in English to “Lovers are foolish/stupid” from Latin.


End file.
